Never Give Up
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Evan is the son of Justin and Kristy. He knows nothing about his parents' history in NIMH. What happens when he's exposed to NIMH by his cousins? Sequel to Some Try, Brisbys Do
1. Evan

_Hey-O! Welcome everyone to my new Secret of NIMH fic! This story will be based on Timmy to the Rescue, but I promise I will try my best and not let this suck as bad as the movie did. Let's get started and introduce the newest member of the Brisby family. BTW cover art belongs to me._

* * *

"Justin, it hurts!" Kristy cried as she curled up on the bed.

More than two months had passed since the rats of NIMH had come to Thorn Valley. Kristy Brisby, Jonathan's sister had married Justin, the newly appointed lead of the rats. Here she was in their room, with him and Mr. Ages giving birth to their first child.

"It'll be alright", Justin said holding her hand. "It'll be over soon."

Mr. Ages watched them waiting for Kristy to relax. This was the first baby to be born within Thorn Valley and Justin wanted to make sure nothing happened to Kristy or the baby.

"You're doing fine", Mr. Ages said.

"I'm scared", Kristy breathed. "How did Elizabeth go through this four times?"

She squeaked in pain nearly crushing Justin's hand in hers. He didn't mind. He could see how much pain she was in.

"You're just about ready", Mr. Ages said. "I want you to push now."

Kristy nodded as sweat covered her forehead. Justin dabbed her forehead, watching as she began to push. She gasped for air and whimpered at the pain. He kissed the top of her head, stroking back her fur.

"Come on now", Mr. Ages gently coaxed. "You're doing well. Push now."

"I am pushing!" Kristy whimpered. "It hurts."

"It'll be over in a bit", Justin said. "You'll be alright."

She panted and nodded as she pushed again. Mr. Ages held his hands out as the baby came into view.

"Almost there", he said. "Almost done. Just a few more pushes."

Kristy nodded and panted. She took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. The baby let out a cry as it took its first breath, coming into the world. Mr. Ages smiled he cleaned off the baby.

"Congratulations", he said placing it in Kristy's arms. "It's a boy."

Tears came to Kristy's eyes as she gently hugged the baby. Justin smiled proudly as he looked at his son. Kristy turned and showed him.

"Say hello to daddy", she smiled looking at the baby.

"What are you going to name him?" Mr. Ages asked.

"He looks just like Justin", Kristy said thoughtfully.

"We don't have to name him after me", Justin said. "How about Evan?"

"I like Evan", she said. "Hello, little Evan."

Evan yawned in Kristy's arms. He looked up at his parents with big eyes. Justin and Kristy smiled kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, Justin."

"I love you, too."


	2. A Sudden Prophecy?

Kristy smiled as she watched Evan sleep in his crib at the end of the bed. Justin was off taking care of business with the council and she was told to get some rest. Mr. Ages had checked on her and Evan a while ago and informed them both were perfectly fine.

"Mommy loves you:, Kristy whispered kissing the top of his head.

Evan stirred but continued to sleep. Kristy sighed and looked around for something to do. She walked to the bookshelf on the other side of the room and smiled as she saw one large book stand out among the rest. Nicodemus' personal journal. She wondered if it still held the magical properties it had when Nicodemus was still alive. Kristy pulled it off of the shelf.

Kristy was surprised to see the letters on the page still glowed thanks to Nicodemus' special ink. She quietly read through the pages remembering how great and wise a soul Nicodemus was. It seemed a shame that this book was going to stay unfinished. Kristy turned back and looked at Evan.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Should Mommy keep the book and continue recording the rats' activities?"

Evan fussed in his crib before going back to sleep. She smiled and turned back to the book. Kristy picked up a quill and began to write.

_"Nicodemus, the wisest of all rats has passed on. In his place, my husband Justin is now the new leader of the rats of NIMH. My name is Kristy. Jonathan Brisby was my brother. In the beginning, we were ordinary, until we were captured by man and taken to NIMH, the National Institute for Mental Health. We all went through experiments. For some strange reason, we became intelligent. We escaped through the ventilation shaft. None of us would've survived if it weren't for the incredible bravery of Jonathan._

_Jonathan was not the only brave one. His wife, my sister-in-law, Elizabeth Brisby showed the most extraordinary bravery I had ever seen to save not only her family, but the rats as well. If it weren't for her, none of us would be here in our new home, the place Nicodemus had dreamed about for so long. Thorn Valley."_

Kristy signed her name on the bottom of the page and looked at her work. She was nowhere as near as a great writer as Nicodemus, but she tried. Evan woke up and started crying in his crib.

"Don't cry, Evan", Kristy said going to him. "Mommy's here, don't cry."

She picked him up and rocked him in her arms. Evan stopped crying as he looked at her. Kristy smiled as she kissed his forehead. The door opened to revealed Justin coming in.

"Look, Evan", Kristy said. "Daddy's here."

Justin smiled and patted his son's head as he turned to Kristy.

"We need to talk", he said. "Something important's come up at the council."

"What?" she asked.

"One of the council members were in Nicodemus' library before we left the rosebush. He found some old scroll and read them to the council. Apparently it was about a long lost prophecy Nicodemus made."

"Prophecy?" Kristy asked. "What prophecy? He never made any prophecies. Are you sure it wasn't a false statement?"

"If it has Nicodemus' name on it, the council had no obligation to object", Justin shrugged.

"But he never predicted anything. Look at his journal over there, it mentions no prophecies. I demand to see this scroll."

Justin pulled it from his belt and showed her. Kristy handed Evan to him and took the scroll, taking a look at it.

"It looks like Nicodemus' handwriting", she said. "But it doesn't sound like something he would say. Are you sure this isn't some sort of forgery?"

"None of us know what his writings sound like, so who are we to judge?" Justin asked.

"I'm going to look into this", Kristy said looking at the scroll. "There's got to be a reason for this sudden prophecy."


	3. Not Nicodemus' Prophecy

Kristy sat in the library trying to make sense of this made-up prophecy. She didn't understand it. The handwriting was close to Nicodemus' but it wasn't his exact handwriting. She was very certain this was just a forgery.

"Mr. Ages", she said as she saw him.

"Kristy", he said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Justin brought this to me", she said.

Kristy unrolled the scroll, showing him the so-called prophecy.

"Nicodemus' prophecy?" Mr. Ages asked.

"Nicodemus didn't write this", she said. "I've been comparing this scroll to Nicodemus' original writings. I'm certain he didn't write it. I don't know who did."

He adjusted his glasses to take a look at the scroll. He was not as familiar with the writings as Kristy. Mr. Ages shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't confirm it. When it comes to Nicodemus, it is not ours to question it."

"Until I get to the bottom this, I will question it", Kristy said. "Especially when it involves my family."

She rolled up the scroll and picked up the journal and walked back to her and Justin's room. She couldn't make any sense of this made-up prophecy or where it came from. All she knew what that her family was going to be involved in the rats' affairs once more.

_"NIMH will thrust its evil onto the rats once more, and a son of Jonathan Brisby will be chosen to save them."_

"Who came up with this?" Kristy asked. "It sounds nothing like what Nicodemus would say."

She opened the door to the bedroom and was greeted with the sight Justin rocking Evan in his arms. Evan smiled as looked up at his father with big eyes.

"You're a natural father", Kristy smiled.

Justin looked down at Evan and smiled.

"Did you find out anything about this prophecy?" he asked.

"Not much", she answered. "I just know Nicodemus didn't write this. I don't know who, though."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon."

Kristy sighed and put the scroll and the journal on the desk. she was done with it for the day. She took Evan into her arms and rocked him in her arms.

"Did they say which of Jonathan's kids the prophecy is talking about?" she asked.

"We had a long discussion about it", Justin said. "We came to a decision that it's going to be the youngest son."

"Timothy? No, not him please. He's gone through too much already."

"There's not much we can do", he said. "The council's decision is final."

"Can't you overrule their decision or something?" Kristy asked. "You're the leader of the rats, for goodness sake!"

"I'm doing all I can", he shrugged. "I do have other things to worry about other than this prophecy."

"Very well", she said. "You take care of your responsibilities. I'll take care of this prophecy."


	4. Jeremy and Miss Right

Justin kissed Kristy and Evan before he left. The council was meeting to discuss important matters concerning Timmy's arrival in a few months. They were waiting for him to get better and get a little older before he started all his lessons. Kristy was still very skeptic of the so-called prophecy. She was doing everything in her power to disprove it.

"What do you think, Evan?" Kristy said picking him up. "Is Mommy being silly with this whole thing?"

Evan cooed and smiled at her. Kristy smiled then gasped as she felt the branches of the tree shake.

"Excuse me. Pardon me."

She went to the window and gasped as she saw two birds stuck in the branches tangled in strings. One of them looked very familiar as she watched the two birds laughing and pointed at the strings.

"Jeremy?" she chuckled. "Is that you?"

"Hey, I know you!" Jeremy said with a smile. "You're Mrs. Brisby's friend!"

"Yeah, I'm Kristy. Elizabeth's sister-in-law. Have you seen Elizabeth? How is she?"

"Miss Bris is great", Jeremy said. "Her house is moved now."

Kristy smiled knowing Elizabeth and the children. She looked at the bird who was giggling as she carried the string.

"So who's this?" she asked.

"Oh, this is the Miss Right I've been waiting for", Jeremy said. "This is Kiki."

"Nice to meet you", Kiki giggled.

"So what brings you here?" Kristy asked.

"Jeremy and I are looking for a place to build our love nest", Kiki said. "Jeremy mentioned hearing about this place so here we are!"

"You're more than welcome", she said. "I'll talk to Justin and see if we can spare some room in the high branches."

"Oh", Jeremy said as he started smiling. "You guys wouldn't happen to have the sparkly with you?"

"Sparkly?" Kristy asked confused. "What sparkly? What are you talking about?"

"Miss Bris said she gave the sparkly to Justin. Can I have the sparkly? Please? Oh, please, I got to have the sparkly."

"No, no sparkly. You go up and make yourselves at home."

Kristy closed the window and put Evan down in his crib. She walked to the cabinet and opened the doors, seeing a box inside. She opened the box, finding the amulet inside. Kristy sighed as she picked it up and looked at it. She could swear she could hear Nicodemus' voice.

_"Courage of the heart is very rare...the stone has a power when it's there."_

"Thank you, Nicodemus", Kristy said. "If it weren't for your great wisdom and guidance, we wouldn't be here."

She turned the amulet over, looking at the words Jonathan had inscribed on the back.

"You can unlock any door if you only had the key. Thank you Jonathan, for giving us back our freedom."


	5. Get Timmy

Kristy watched as Evan scampered around the room. He was now a couple of months old and was growing fast. Must've had something to do with the fact that she and Justin had the injections that advanced their genes. He looked as big as Cynthia was at his age.

Justin had sent a letter to Elizabeth explaining the prophecy and how once Timmy was old enough, he would need to come to Thorn Valley to train and learn in their ways.

The prophecy still made no sense to Kristy. She was doing everything she can to find out where it came from and who wrote it, but she still had no luck. Without much proof, she had nearly no luck convincing the council that it was not Nicodemus' prophecy.

"Mama", Evan said.

Kristy looked at him and smiled. He may have been young, but thanks to his parents being incredibly smart, he was learning to talk.

"Yes dear?" she asked

"Will Papa be home soon?" Evan asked.

"Soon, dear", Kristy said. "He's busy attending to the council."

"Papa's always doing that. Why?"

"Your cousin Timmy's coming to Thorn Valley, remember?" she explained. "Papa's busy making sure we're ready for when he comes."

"Why's Timmy coming?" he asked.

"He's coming to learn some things. Papa and Mr. Ages are going to be his teacher. Remember Mr. Ages?"

"Is he the old mouse?" Evan asked.

"Yes", Kristy said.

She looked out the window, looking over the valley. The rats lived in peace as they went about doing their daily chores. Kiki and Jeremy lived in the tree, in the high branches, starting a life together. Kristy turned as Justin came inside.

"Papa!" Evan said running to him.

Justin smiled and picked up his son. He walked to the window, looking at Kristy.

"Is Jeremy home?" he asked.

"He should be", Kristy said opening the window. "Jeremy!"

They watched as the crow glided down from the higher branches, landing roughly on the branch beside their window,

"Excuse me, pardon me", he said, straightening himself out.

"Jeremy, you're not busy, are you?" Kristy asked.

"No", he answered. "The missus and I are just to fixing up the love nest. She's asking about having an egg."

"Jeremy, we need you to do something for us", Justin said. "Timmy's going to be coming to Thorn Valley. Can you go back to the Fitzgibbons' farm and go pick him up?"

"Pick up Timmy?" he smiled. "Sure thing! You can count on me!"

He turned around to walk off, apparently forgetting he was on a tree branch, falling off. Justin and Kristy watched as he flapped his wings, coming back to the window.

"Which way's the farm?" he asked.

"North by north by north", Kristy said. "You lived there, you should remember."

"Oh, right! Excuse me."

He turned around, flapping as he flew out of the valley.

"I hope they come back without any problems", Justin said.

"I hope they come back", Kristy simply said.


	6. Welcome Timmy

Kristy smiled as she watched Evan scampering around the room. Kiki was sitting on the branch smiling as she watched with Kristy.

"Such a cute kid", Kiki smiled.

"He sure is", Kristy nodded. "Jeremy told Justin and I that you want to have an egg."

"I want to, but Jeremy doesn't know if he's ready yet. He says kids love him but he's not sure if he'd be a good father."

"It'll come naturally for him", Kristy said.

She looked out the window and looked over the valley. Everyone was getting ready to welcome Timmy when he arrived. Kristy sighed as she looked at the directions. She knew Justin was trying his best to be as good a leader as Nicodemus was, but he was still struggling. All these responsibilities were new to him and he was doing all he can to ensure the safety of the rats, even if he did make mistakes.

Kristy's ear twitched as they heard a commotion. She looked up to see Jeremy returning. Timmy sat on his back as they flew into the valley. Only problem was he was flying way too low.

"Jeremy, pull up!" Kristy yelled out.

Jeremy's foot got caught in the banner the rats made to welcome Timmy. He was pulled back, leaving Timmy to fall in a cart filled with strawberries.

"Oh boy", Kristy sighed. "Evan, come on. Playtime's over."

"Where are we going, Mama?" Evan asked as he got up.

"We're going to go talk to Papa", she said taking her son's hand. "Your cousin Timmy's here."

Kristy held Evan's hand as they walked through the tree. They found Justin in the library discussing paperwork with another rat.

"Papa!" Evan smiled.

"Shh!" everyone in the library said.

Justin looked up and smiled as he saw Kristy and Evan. He gave the papers to the rat and walked to them.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked hugging them.

"Timmy's here", Kristy said.

Justin picked up Evan and took Kristy's hand as they walked down the stairs. They walked into the main hallway to see Mr. Ages opening the door to welcome Timmy inside. Kristy and Justin stood at the end of the hallway watching Timmy being warmly received by the rats.

"Auntie Kristy!" he smiled.

"Timmy", she smiled as she hugged him tightly. "Oh my dear, you've grown so big! I don't believe you had the privilege. Timmy, this is your Uncle Justin. He's the leader of the rats as well as one of your teachers. And this is your cousin, Evan."

Timmy looked at Justin and Evan amazed. He didn't think he would have more than one family waiting for him in Thorn Valley.

"Auntie Kristy, why was I chosen?" Timmy asked. "What is it I'm supposed to do?"

"Right now, all we know is you should do all you can do, the best you can", Mr. Ages said.

"Am I really going to be a hero like Nicodemus said?" Timmy asked.

"We're positive you can", Justin smiled.

He took Timmy, leading him outside to the town square. Kristy smiled knowing where they were going. She took Evan's hand and walked with them outside. Timmy gasped as he looked in front of them to see a statue of Jonathan Brisby standing in the square.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, that's him", Justin said. "Something to honor the hero for the rats of NIMH."

"Remind me to start planning to have a statue made for Elizabeth", Kristy said.


	7. Timmy and Evan's Lessons

"Mama, why do I have to learn these things with Timmy?" Evan asked as he and Kristy walked to Mr. Ages's labaoratory. "It's boring and I don't understand what Mr. Ages says."

"Evan, you want to be smart like me and Papa, don't you?" Kristy said.

"Yes, but..."

"But nothing", Kristy said. "Mr. Ages is trying to help you and Timmy be smarter like us. Pay attention and you'll be able to understand the lessons."

She opened the door to see Mr. Ages standing at a chalkboard writing what he would be teaching Evan and Timmy. They could see math equations and scientific explanations. Kristy kissed the top of Evan's head.

"Be good, son", she said. "Papa will be by soon to teach you and Timmy your next lesson."

Kristy smiled and closed the door as she left. Evan sighed and walked toward the board, looking at what Mr. Ages was teaching. The board read "_action=reaction"._

"Mr. Ages", Evan said. "Why do we need to know these things?"

"This is the way the world works, my boy", Mr. Ages answered. "It is our duty to learn about how the way things work so we can thrive and prosper."

"What does that mean?" Timmy asked.

"Live, right Mr. Ages?" Evan answered.

"That is correct, Evan."

The young mouse smiled, feeling proud of himself. He really was learning, unlike Timmy who was just fooling around. He took a balloon Mr. Ages had inflated and let go of it, letting it fly as the air came out of it.

After Mr. Ages' science lesson, Justin took the boys out to the creek. He pulled a couple of vines from the tree, giving them to Timmy and Evan.

"Papa, what's this lesson for?" Evan asked.

"To help you be more resourceful", Justin answered swinging on a vine across the creek. "You've got to be ready mentally and physically!"

"Ready for what?" Timmy asked.

He swung on the vine across the creek. Timmy kicked his legs as he reached the edge of the creek, bed trying to get to land, but slipped, falling into the water.

"To fulfill your destiny", Justin answered referring to the prophecy.

"But Mama said there is no destiny for him to fulfill", Evan said. "She said she's still trying to figure it out."

Evan took the vine and swung across the creek. Like Timmy, he kicked his legs, trying to reach the other side.

"Papa!" he cried nearly falling.

Justin quickly grabbed his son's foot, pulling him safely to the other side. Timmy watched with envy and jealously as he watched his uncle and his cousin hug each other with a smile. It should be Timmy and Jonathan hugging like that.


	8. NIMH

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_How are things back home? Things are fine here. Jeremy and his mate, Kiki are expecting their first hatchling soon. Evan is growing everyday and is getting along with his cousin. Timmy's doing fine, as well. Justin and Mr. Ages are teaching the boys all kinds of things. Timmy's growing so fast. He looks just like Jonathan. I wish you and the family were here. We miss you. I hope Martin returns soon. Love, Kristy._

Kristy signed her name at the end of the letter and sighed as she read Elizabeth's letter that had arrived a short while ago. Elizabeth and the children were doing fine. Well, all except for Martin. Elizabeth wrote Martin had gone missing a few days ago. No one had any idea where he might've gone. Kristy picked up the picture Elizabeth sent with the letter. The whole family had aged a great deal. Elizabeth wore a long dress as well as glasses. The tips of her fur were growing grey. Theresa was all grown up and looked like a perfect little housewife. Cynthia had grown chubby, her hair had grown long. How things have changed.

"Hey."

Justin walked into the room carrying papers from the council. Timmy and Evan were busy with Mr. Ages. Justing saw the sad look on Kristy's face as he kissed her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine", she answered. "I miss my family. What do you have there?"

"Blueprints", Justin said. "I know you wanted to make that statue for Mrs. Brisby."

"That's right, I do!"

Kristy got up and watched him role out the paper. The statue was designed to be constructed along side Jonathan's.

"I really appreciate this", she said. "Elizabeth really deserves this honor."

"She does", Justin nodded.

* * *

Evan was watching Mr. Ages record plants for his books.

"Mr. Ages, are these things really important?" he asked.

"Of course they are. Knowing the difference between these plants can mean life and death. It's great if you know the difference between medicinal herbs and poisonous plants."

"Oh..." Evan said understanding.

He and Mr. Ages ducked as a snake came flying through the air.

"Mr. Ages!" Timmy laughed. "Did you see that, Evan? That old snake won't be hunting us for breakfast anymore."

"No, I suppose he won't", Mr. Ages said unimpressed. "Well, at least I know what happened to the weather balloon I asked you to get for me."

"I'm sorry", he sighed. "I was just trying to help make the valley safe."

"Well, you could've gone about doing it differently", Evan said.

"The valley is safe enough, as long as it remains from outside eyes. My boys, what have I been trying to teach you all these months?"

"Um...that it's okay for guys to wear the same underwear three days in a row?" Timmy asked.

"Well", Mr. Ages chuckled. "That was just between us."

"You don't wear pants", Evan said confused. "You tell us we need to think things all the way through."

"Correct. If snakes go flying through the air, humans might find out about Thorn Valley and we'll all be in real danger."

"From who?" Timmy asked.

"From NIMH!"

"What's NIMH?" Evan asked.

"Let's hope you never find out", Mr. Ages said. "Timothy's father saved us from NIMH, and we wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. Jonathan Brisby was a great mouse."


	9. The Truth?

Evan giggled as he and Timmy were out in the snow. The months passed by quickly and it was now winter in Thorn Valley. Both boys were growing older. Evan had reached Timmy's height when he first came and Timmy was nearly as tall as Kristy.

The boys were throwing snowballs at each other. They were supposed to be helping each other shovel the snow off the walk way, but Evan was more interested in having fun. Timmy was more interested in staring at the statue of Jonathan.

"Timmy?" Evan said when he noticed his cousin wasn't playing or shoveling.

He looked up to see Timmy sitting in front of the fountain in the town square looking at his father's statue. Timmy had been doing that a lot recently. He would just look at Jonathan's statue with a sad face.

"Timmy, what's wrong?" Evan asked.

"Just thinking about my dad", Timmy answered, his voice growing deep as he grew older.

"What about him? You're always thinking about Uncle Jonathan."

"I want to be as great as he was. I want everyone to know my name like they know my dad's. I want them to say 'Hey, that's Jonathan Brisby's son.' I just want that."

"You just want to be famous?" Evan asked. "That doesn't sound like a very good plan."

Timmy rolled his eyes and threw a snowball at his younger cousin. Evan giggled and threw a snowball back at him. The boys laughed as they played in the snow instead of doing their job.

"I don't see that snow shoveling itself", Kristy said.

"Mom", Evan gasped dropping the snowball in his hand.

"Sorry, Auntie Kristy", Timmy said picking up his shovel.

Kristy shivered and smiled as she stood in the snow watching the boys. Justin smiled and came to her, wrapping a scarf around her and putting his hands on her shoulders. She smiled and put her hands over his.

"Everything go alright with the council?" Kristy asked.

Justin nodded.

"Our scouts found an area for us to retrieve some food. It should be enough to tide us over until we can grow our own food."

"At least we're not stealing it this time", she sighed.

"We've had enough of stealing", Justin nodded.

"I'm glad you became the leader of the rats instead of Jenner."

He sighed and nodded as he wrapped his arms around Kristy to keep them warm. He didn't like thinking about what happened at the Brisby home. Jenner would've doomed the rats had he became the new leader. He was willing to lie, steal and kill in order to become the leader of the rats.

"Wait a minute…"

Kristy looked up at Justin, confused. Justin turned and ran back inside the tree.

"Justin?" Kristy called, following him inside the tree.

That could be the answer to all those questions. Kristy said it herself. The prophecy sounded like nothing Nicodemus would say. Could it be Jenner that wrote the false prophecy?

"I think I know where this prophecy came from", Justin said. "You said this wasn't found among Nicodemus' things, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess", she answered.

"You said this did not match Nicodemus' handwriting, as well", he continued.

"Yes", Kristy answered. "Justin, what are you doing?"

Justin looked at the prophecy and looked through the old council books from the thorn bush. It was just as he thought. The prophecy matched Jenner's handwriting.

"Jenner wrote this prophecy", he answered.

"What are you talking about?" Kristy asked looking. "Why would Jenner make up some prophecy like this?"

"You remember how desperate Jenner was to be the new leader. He went so far as to lie, steal and kill. He must've written this to make the rats think Nicodemus was crazy, too crazy to remain the leader."


	10. Tina

Kristy smiled as she stood outside and stretched. The snows of the winter had passed and the warm spring had arrived. It felt so good to be out in the warmth again. The rats were going to get some food to tide them over until enough had grown in their fields.

"Are you going to be okay, Mom?"

She smiled as she looked at Evan. The young mouse was now the age Timmy was when he first arrived to Thorn Valley. He looked like a young Justin. Kristy looked at Timmy. The mouse was now grown up and looked so much like Jonathan. Now that he was an adult, he no longer wanted to be called Timmy. He was just called Tim.

"I will be fine", Kristy answered. "You go ahead with Dad and Tim."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Justin asked.

He reached out and touched Kristy's little round belly carrying their second child. Kristy smiled as she just nuzzled him.

"I'll be alright", she chuckled. "You go do what you need to do. I have Kiki to keep me company."

"Hey, can I come?"

Everyone looked up to see Tina, Jeremy and Kiki's young daughter. The young crow was barely learning how to fly and she was not that good at it yet.

"No, Tina", Justin said. "You stay with your mom and Kristy."

"But I want to help too!" she said.

Tina jumped out of her nest and tried flapping her useless wings. She spread her wings out and clumsily glided to the ground, dragging her body to the ground in a screeching halt.

"Excuse me, pardon me", she said.

"Tina, you really should stay here", Kristy said. "Where they're going is no place for you."

"Tina!"

Kiki flew from outside the valley with freshly picked worms in her beak. She frowned as she landed in front of her daughter. Tina shook in fear and quickly tried to hide behind Kristy.

"What did I tell you about leaving the nest?" Kiki asked.

"I wanted to help", she said. "Daddy helps all the time."

"Daddy's an adult", Kiki said. "He's allowed to help. You're still young. Now open up."

Tina sighed and opened her beak up. Kiki shoved the worms down her throat. She continued frowning and pointed back to the nest. Tina sighed and walked toward the tree before her mother gave her a quick spank for disobeying the rules.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that", Kristy said. "She may be troublesome, but she's still young."

"You punish your children, I'll punish mine", Kiki said picking up Tina and flying back to the nest.

Justin and Kristy sighed and turned to each other.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine", she said. "Go while you still can."

* * *

_ok peeps. listen up because i need some help. does anyone know where i can watch the full movie without downloading anything or a link to the script? for some reason the videos won't work on my computer anymore_


	11. Jenny

"Dad?" Evan asked as they walked out of the valley.

"Yeah, son?" Justin answered.

"What's NIMH?"

Justin stopped as soon as the word left his son's mouth. With the prophecy proven false, he thought they were done with NIMH for good. Justin and Kristy agreed never to tell Evan about NIMH. They didn't want to scare their son with the details of the horrible place. He shook his head with a sigh as he patted his head.

"It's nothing you need to worry about", Justin answered.

"Please, Dad?" Evan said. "I want to know what NIMH is."

"Where did you hear about it anyway?" he asked.

"Mr. Ages told me and Tim about it", Evan answered. "He told us Uncle Jonathan saved the rats from NIMH. What is NIMH that the rats had to be saved?"

Justin looked at Tim and noticed he was watching, listening for an answer as well. He sighed as he went over the memories he had of NIMH. He could still hear the squeaks of pain the rats and mice let out as they were injected. He remembered the cold steel, the dark rooms, the rough hands.

"NIMH", Justin started. "Is the worst place imaginable. Nothing but torture."

"Were you and Mom in that place?" Evan asked.

"I'm Evan and this is my cousin, Timmy."

"Tim!" Tim said correcting him. "So are you from around here?"

"No, I'm from the ci..."

Jenny froze as she looked up to see a large watchdog standing behind Tim.

"Yes", he sighed. "We were. We escaped, but Jonathan was the one who led us to freedom."

Tim listened to the story Justin was telling them. He couldn't believe how brave his father was in the face of danger and torture. Justin led the group to the area where the humans were.

"Shh", he said. "We're almost there."

"What do I need a whistle for anyway?" Tim asked.

"To warn us, in case Killer comes", Brutus answered.

"Killer?" Tim and Evan asked scared.

"The meanest, baddest watchdog in these parts", he explained.

"Yeah", Justin agreed. "He could be anywhere."

The rats entered the opening seeing a closed shop. Two of the rats walked past the fence. Justin held his arm out, stopping Tim and Evan.

"Dad!" Evan complained.

"Stay here and keep watch", Justin said.

"But, I want to be in on the action", Tim said.

"You're not ready to be a hero, Tim. No buts. You're part of a team. Be on your guard."

Justin and Brutus went to the shop, leaving Tim and Evan by the fence to keep watch.

"Tag-along-Timmy", Tim complained. "That's all I'm ever going to be. I'm never going to see any real action."

"Quit your whining, cuz", Evan said. "Would you rather be hanging out with Mom and Kiki, listening to nothing but girl talk?"

The two of the gasped when they heard a noise. Tim pulled out a slingshot and walked toward the noise instead of obeying Justin's order. Evan followed hiding behind his older cousin. They were surprised to see a female mouse poke her head out of a garbage can. Tim, startled released the stone in his slingshot, making it fly and hit anything metal for anyone to hear.

"What are you doing up there?" Tim asked.

"Trying not to starve", the female mouse said. "What are you doing down there?"

"Standing guard."

The female mouse jumped out of the trashcan. Evan couldn't help but stare. She was tall and had long golden hair.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Jenny", she said shaking his hand.


	12. Crush

"Run for it!" Jenny yelled.

She, Tim and Evan ran through the yard, trying to get away from the dog they all assumed was Killer.

"Dad!" Evan called. "Dad! Killer!"

"Heads up, guys", Brutus said. "We've got company."

"Tim!" Just yelled as the rats fell out of the trashcan.

"I should've listened!" Tim yelled.

He ran behind a barrel, trying to keep away. Killer growled as he jumped onto the barrel, breaking it. Evan pulled Justin toward them with their spears. Tim pulled out his slingshot and shot a rock right at Killer's head. It didn't seem to do much, but Jenny jumped on and bit his tail.

"Jenny!" Evan gasped as Killer wagged his tail, sending her flying.

Killer barked as Justin and the others came to attack. Evan and Tim ran to Jenny and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" they asked.

"Yeah", she answered. "Ow."

Jenny looked up at the sign that was on the door above them.

"Automatic gate closer", she read.

"You can read?" Tim asked.

"Uh..." she said trying to avoid the subject. "Come on. Help me get this thing out of the way."

The three of them pulled a trashbag away from the gate. Evan turned to see how Justin and the others were handling the dog. Justin ran from Killer, sliding between his paws.

"Dad!" Evan yelled.

Justin looked to see Evan, Tim and Jenny pulling the gate open. The rats ran to the gate, luring Killer to it. As soon as he was inside, Jenny, Tim and Evan let go of the gate, letting it slam shut. The rats walked through a hole in the gate, getting away from Killer.

"Dad!" Evan said running to Justin and hugged him.

The rats looked at Tim, knowing he had some explaining to do. Tim looked at Jenny, pulling her to them.

"She can read!" he said.

The rats looked at them, not knowing what to say. Justin looked at Tim and Even feeling very disappointed that they disobeyed his orders.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Evan sighed.

"We'll discuss it when we get home", Justin said. "I'll be talking to your mother about this."

"Do you have to?" he asked.

Justin nodded. The rats got what they needed and started back to Thorn Valley. Evan looked at Jenny as they walked by. He couldn't help but smile when he saw how pretty she was. Jenny looked at him, making him quickly look away, bumping into a tree. Jenny giggled as she watched him.

"Like to laugh, do you?" Evan asked, blushing.

He got up to catch up with Justin, but right away tripped over a rock. Jenny laughed as she watched him. Evan smiled. That one was kind of on purpose, but mostly accidental. He liked making Jenny laugh.


	13. The Lost Six

Kristy was standing in the corner of the council. She looked at Tim and Evan with her arms crossed, disappointed in both of them. Tim was always a stubborn child, she could expect something like this from him. But, Evan...he was a good boy. She didn't expect him to disobey anyone, especially when it was important. Kristy didn't know what to think of Jenny. A strange mouse as smart as them showing up in the middle of nowhere.

"Evan, your mother and I are disappointed in you", Justin said. "Why did you leave your post when I strictly told you not to?"

"I was at my post, Dad", Evan said. "We heard a noise and went to check it out. We found Jenny there too. Tim was the one who lost the whistle Brutus gave him."

"Uncle Justin, I said I was sorry", Tim said. "You know I didn't mean to do it on purpose."

"Tim, you left your post", Justin pointed out. "You put us all in danger."

"But, I-"

"You've got to learn to listen", he continued. "You always think you know better than anyone else."

"I know, and I'm sorry", Tim said. "But that doesn't change the fact that Jenny can read."

"Tim, we're talking about you", Kristy said. "Not this Jenny."

Mr. Ages' attention wandered from the topic, instead looking at Jenny.

"Is that true, young lady?" he asked. "Can you really read?"

"Yes", Jenny answered with a smile. "Look, I've been sent here to find you."

"To find us?" Mr. Ages asked. "We don't want to be found. Who would know about us?"

"My parents, to start with", she answered.

"And who might your parents be?"

"The McBrides."

Kristy and the other members of the council gasped at the name. McBride...they hadn't heard that name in years. Not since their time in NIMH.

"Well, I'll be", Mr. Ages said. "Two of the lost six!"

"That's impossible", Justin said. "They were lost when we escaped from NIMH."

"Never to be seen or heard from again", Kristy added.

"No", Jenny said. "They were swept away into the ventilation system, but they ended up in the basement. They stayed there until the injured got better. Just when they tried again to escape, that's when it happened. They were recaptured by Dr. Valentine. Everything has changed in the labs. Dr. Valentine is crazier than ever! My parents and the others sent me to find you. You've just got to help."

"I'm afraid you ask too much of us, Miss McBride", Mr. Ages sighed.

"But something terrible is about to happen at NIMH!" she argued. "No one knows what it is. But it has something to do with the next full moon."

"How do you know all that happened?" Kristy asked. "All of this happened long before you, Tim and Evan were born. How do you know if the labs have changed or not?"

"That doesn't matter", Jenny said. "Will you help or not?"

Kristy looked at the children and turned back to Justin. The members of the council looked at each other.

"The council's going to need to discuss this in private", Justin said. "Evan, Tim, please take Jenny and get some rest, all of you."

Evan smiled as he ran to Jenny, taking her hand. She just sighed and turned with the boys, going to their room.


	14. No

"What are you thinking about?" Kristy asked.

"I don't know what to do", Justin said. "I don't want to put our best men through the pain of going back to NIMH."

"We can't leave our friends there to suffer", she said. "There must be something we can do."

"And if we do, who's to say we won't be recaptured?"

Justin placed his hand on Kristy's pregnant belly. She looked at him with a sigh and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't leave when you need me too", he said. "I can't go and risk getting recaptured. What they might do to us is too big a risk. They could learn about Thorn Valley."

"I understand", Kristy said. "I just wish we could do more to help."

Their talk was interrupted as they heard a crash outside. Justin opened the window to see Tina sitting on the branch next to the window.

"Excuse me, pardon me", she said.

"Tina, does your mother know you left the nest again?" Kristy asked.

"She's not home", Tina answered. "Neither is Daddy."

"Where are they?"

"Daddy's always gone doing something", she asked. "Mommy doesn't know either."

"Where is she?" Justin asked.

"She's out to get food. What are you doing? Whatever it is, can I help?"

"Tina, you need to get back into your nest before your mother comes back. What we're talking about is not for you to hear. We don't need your help with it either. Now go."

Tina sighed and flapped her tiny wings. She was still too young to fly and everyone knew it. Justin shook his head and closed the window.

"Should we go tell the kids our decision?" Kristy asked.

* * *

Jenny sighed as she, Evan and Tim sat on the balcony looking over the valley. They were waiting to here the court's final decision on whether or not to help the mice at NIMH.

"What's taking so long for them to decide?" Jenny asked.

"Don't worry, Jenny", Tim said. "Mr. Ages says good things will come to those who wait."

"I can't wait", she said. "Do you have any idea what it's like at NIMH?"

"It must be really bad", Evan said. "Dad said he and Mom were at NIMH and that it was the worst place for anyone to be."

"They're living in cages", she nodded. "Waiting for the scientists to do, who knows what, to them. But then, how could you know? I mean, look at this place. Bet no one out here worries about their family."

"Well, I do", Tim said. "I haven't seen them since I came to Thorn Valley."

The three of them turned as the door opened. Justin, Mr. Ages and Kristy walked into the room with unfortunate expressions. Jenny looked at them and sighed crossing her arms.

"The answer's no, isn't it?" she asked.

"We're very sorry", Mr. Ages said.

"The council decided the risk to Thorn Valley was just too great", Justin said. "We can't go."

"But, Dad you can't leave your friends there!" Evan said. "What would you do if Mom was there?"

"Son, this is different. If it was just me alone, I would go. But right now we're risking everyone in the valley. Besides, I do have your mother to think about. I can't leave her when your little brother or sister is due any day."

Evan looked at Kristy and sighed. He crossed his arms thinking it was the stupid baby's fault his father wouldn't go and help. He looked at Jenny as she marched past them.

"I guess I'll have to do it myself", she said. "I'm not going to let anything happen to my mother and father, and that's that."

She stopped as Brutus stood, blocking the door. He looked at her with a firm, strict face. He was under orders not to let Jenny leave, again putting not only herself in danger, but at the risk of exposing Thorn Valley to the world.

"We can't let you leave."


	15. Breakout

Evan looked at Jenny with a sad smile. She was busy pouting about how no one was going to help rescue her family from NIMH. She looked out the window to see Brutus guarding the front door.

"They're watching our every movie", Jenny sighed. "We're trapped, and I thought NIMH was prison."

"You know they just want to protect us from doing anything stupid", Evan said.

"That's no excuse! Here we are safe and sound and my parents are in NIMH suffering!"

They looked up as Mr. Ages came carrying a candle.

"Miss McBride, I made a bed for you in the observatory", he said leaving. "I hope you'll be comfortable. Goodnight, children. Sorry to be keeping you a prisoner."

Everything was silent for a moment after Mr. Ages left them alone. Jenny glared at the door after he left unable to say anything about what he just said.

"Wow", Evan said. "That was dark."

"I've got to get out of here somehow", Jenny said. "Of course it would be a lot easier with some help."

"They just don't want you telling anyone on the other side about us", Tim said. "Wait a second! How did you know about Thorn Valley?"

"When I was little, I remember a mouse in the cage next to ours telling my parents how the rats escaped had settled in a place called Thorn Valley", Jenny said as she opened a chest, getting rags out to put together a rope. "And that if any of us ever escaped, that we should promise to go there and ask for the rats for help. Yeah, right!"

"But how did you ever find it?" Tim asked.

"I remember him saying it was south by south by south."

"Martin said that", he gasped.

"You know, I've forgotten, but I think that was his name!" Jenny said. "How did you know?"

"Martin's...my brother", Tim said. "My mom's letter that he sent to Auntie Kristy said that he disappeared. She had no idea what happened to him."

"Well, he's at NIMH. The scientists took him away after that."

Jenny opened the window and tightened the rope around the rafter, ready to get out.

"Why don't we just tell Mom and Dad about Martin?" Evan asked. "Maybe then they can help."

"Boys, open your eyes", Jenny said. "We're not going to get any help. You need to have the courage to follow your heart. I'll say hi for you when I get to NIMH."

"You mean when we get there", Tim said. "I have to save my brother."

"Can I come too?" Evan asked.

"What's going on here?"

The children gasped as they saw Kristy open the door. She stepped inside and looked at them with her arms crossed. Jenny thought she could break out that easily and stupid knowing there were guards surrounding the tree.

"You don't think I know when something's going on?" Kristy asked.

The kids looked at her worried that she would blow their plans. She chuckled and pulled Jenny up.

"Whatever it is, you can count me in!"

"But, Auntie Kristy", Tim said. "The baby...and what about Uncle Justin..."

"I'll be just fine as long as we're careful", she said. "Your Uncle Justin can bring in reinforcements. Now tell me you have a better idea than this."

"Can I come too, Mom?" Evan asked. "Please? I really want to come."

She looked at him unsure of how to answer. Kristy did not want Evan exposed to the horrible place of NIMH.


	16. Leaving Thorn Valley

"Sound the alarm!" Mr. Ages shouted. "Sound the alarm!"

Brutus jumped up after falling asleep. He looked around trying to figure out what was happening.

"What in the name of Nicodemus?" he yelled.

Kristy giggled as everyone fell for the diversion. She and Jenny sat on a bench as Tim and Evan tied ballons to it, to make their journey to NIMH easier than just walking.

"Ready?" Tim asked.

He and Evan kicked off the ground, making the bench fly. They floated out of the observatory watching as the rats searched for them on ground. Evan laughed watching them and waved to Justin.

"Bye, Dad!"

"Shh!" Jenny said covering his mouth.

But it was too late. Justin heard him and heard the loud squeak the observatory door made when it closed.

"Well, I'll be", he chuckled.

Jenny looked down nervously as they flew even higher. Evan sat next to his mother holding on tightly.

"Are you sure you've flown one of these before?" Jenny asked.

"Hundreds of times", Tim answered. "From the ground."

Kristy looked at him and wrapped her arms around Evan tightly feeling nervous now that Tim said he had no experience.

"If we die, I'm going to kill you."

"We're not going to die."

The bench flew higher and higher until they were over the mountains. The sun rose over the mountains, giving them a great view of the woods. Tim smiled as he sat down next to Jenny. Kristy watched the two of them get closer. She wasn't blind. Tim and Jenny were falling for each other. She watched the two young mice look at each other with eyes only for each other. Their moment was interrupted when the bench shook violently.

"What was that?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know", Tim answered.

The bench shook again. Evan held onto Kristy tightly.

"Mom, I'm scared!" he yelled.

They looked up when they heard a loud screech.

"Hawk!"

The hawk swooped down and popped one of the balloons, making Jenny slip off the bench and the group started floating lower, toward the trees. Kristy screamed as she held onto Evan. Why did she agree to do this? She was cursing herself, calling herself an idiot for putting herself and her children in danger. Jenny screamed loudly as the hawk swooped down again, popping another balloon. The bench fell to the ground as the four mice held onto each other, trying to stay on the last balloon they had.

"Hold on!" Tim yelled.

The hawk came and popped the last balloon, sending all four of them falling to the ground. Lucky for Kristy, she landed in a pile of leaves with Jenny, softening her fall. Tim laughed as a vine caught him and Evan.

"What a ride!" he laughed.

"I told you", Jenny said getting up and making a fist. "If we die, I'd-"

"Hey, we're still alive", Time shrugged.

"Yeah, okay", Kristy said getting up. "Now the big question is where are we?"

"Talk later, run now!"

The mice screamed and ran for cover as the hawk came flying toward them. The four of them ran into a small cave , hiding from the hawk. They stayed there until a loud noise frightened the hawk away.


	17. The Great Owl

The mice walked out of the cave to find themselves alone in the woods.

"Tim, anything around here look familiar?" Jenny asked.

"No", he answered. "What about you, Auntie Kristy?"

"I haven't been through these woods in years", she answered. "I don't know exactly where we are."

Kristy gasped as she touched her round belly. She breathed hard from the pain, needing to sit down. The mice looked at her worried. This was the last thing that they needed, an expecting mother due any day to go into labor right now.

"Mom?" Evan said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes", she breathed. "Just fine. The baby just kicked really hard. That's all."

"Hey", Tim said thinking of an idea. "We can look for the Great Owl. That's what my mom said to do."

"But where do we find the owl?" Evan asked.

_"Birds, bugs and beasts! Stir your stones. Come and see the Great Owl. Got a problem? The owl's the fowl with the answer."_

The four of them looked around, trying to find the voice that was saying these things. They stopped surprised to see a catepillar pointing up the the large twisted tree. Tim looked up and walked to the tree, only to have the catepillar pull him away.

"Not so fast there, short stuff", he said holding his hands out. "The way it works, is this. You want something from the owl, you got to have something for the owl."

"Funny", Kristy said crossing her arms. "Elizabeth never had to give the Great Owl anything when she came to see him."

"That was then", the catepillar said. "This is now."

"How about this?" Tim asked pulling his slingshot from his pocket.

"A twig? Ha! We're in a forest and you bring a twig? What's next, a leaf, some dirt? Beat it, kid! Go find a nice trap to play in."

"Look, buster", Kristy said stepping on one of the catepillar's feet. "You just ticked off a pregnant mouse. Never tick off a pregnant mouse!"

The catepillar yelled in pain, but she didn't let up.

"Who are you, anyway?" Tim asked.

"The name's Cecil", he answered. "I'm the owl's spokesbug."

Jenny watched as Cecil yelled in pain as Kristy stepped on his foot. She followed and stepped on his other foot.

"The owl, now!" she said.

"Up there", Cecil said pointing to the tree. "Mention my name. You'll get a good seat."

"Keep watch", Kristy said to Jenny and Evan. "I'll see if I can reason with the Great Owl to talk to Tim."

She and Tim climbed up the tree to the Great Owl's hallow.

"Anyone here?" Tim called out.

They looked inside to see nothing but cobwebs. It looked as if it had been abandoned for a long time.

_"Did you bring your tribute?"_ a voice called back to them. _"Maybe a sparkly?"_

"Sparkly?" Kristy asked. "The Great Owl never asked for a sparkly. Only one person I know says that."

She walked deeper into the hallow and shook her head. The Great Owl wasn't there. The hallow was filled with sparkling jewelry. The bird in the hallow didn't even look like an owl at all. It wore a mop, leaves and glasses to try and look like an owl. Underneath all that, the bird had black feathers.

"Jeremy!"


	18. A Ride From Jeremy

Kristy crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she watched Jeremy try to untangle himself from the chains of all the jewelry he kept in the tree.

"Hi there", he nervously chuckled.

"So this is what you do when you leave the valley?" Kristy asked. "Does Kiki know about this?"

"No!", Jeremy answered. "No, the missus knows nothing about this."

"I do!"

Tina smiled as she poked her head out from behind Jeremy. Kristy gasped as she saw the young crow wearing the jewelry with a smile.

"You got your daughter involved in this, too?" she asked. "What are you doing this for anyway? What could you possibly do with all of this stuff?"

"Girls can't resist sparklies!" Jeremy said. "I'm doing all this for Tina and Kiki. Besides, I've always wanted a sparkly of my very own. And it's bring-your-daughter-to-work day. I just had to bring the chip off the old block."

"Daddy's very funny", Tina giggled as she watched her dad still stuck in the chains.

"Auntie Kristy?"

"Mom?"

Tim and Evan crawled into the hallow, looking around. He entered the area and stopped when he saw all the jewelry. The wig Jeremy was wearing fell off, revealing his real identity.

"Hi, Timmy", he chuckled. "Remember me?"

"Jeremy?" Tim gasped.

"Oh, hey", Evan said. "It's Jeremy. What is he doing here?"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Cecil asked as he and Jenny came inside.

"Good question", Kristy asked. "What is Jeremy doing and where's the Great Owl?"

"The owl's been gone for years", Cecil asked. "He just disappeared one day. I heard rumors that the owl finally keeled over and died."

"Oh no", Tim said. "Now how will we find help?"

Kristy looked at the kids and turned as she watched Tina and Cecil help Jeremy out of the chains. She watched as the crow spread his wings, trying to smooth his feathers out. She smiled as she thought of the obvious answer.

"Jeremy", Kristy said. "You like helping people, right?"

"That's me!" Jeremy said jumping up. "Jeremy, always the faithful helper."

"Tina, you want to help too, don't you?"

"Yep, yep, yep!" Tina smiled and nodded.

"Then how would you two like to help us, fly out to the city?" she asked.

"Hold on", Cecil said as he walked in front of the two birds. "What's in it for us? The crow works with me. I expect a fair share."

Tim, Jenny and Evan all glared at him. He looked at them mildly fazed as he backed away.

"What do you say, guys?" Kristy asked looking at the crows.

"Happy to be the pilot", Jeremy saluted and laughed. "Will that be first class or coach? There's some crackers...in the nape of my neck."

* * *

The sun began to set as Jeremy and Tina flew the mice into the city. Cecil was not the least bit happy about letting Jeremy quit his day job, so to speak.

"This is the greatest, isn't it guys?" Jeremy asked. "The wind in your face, the bugs in your teeth, and not a care in the world."

Jenny and Kristy, however were not as relaxed as Jeremy was. Kristy shuddered as they spotted the one place she had hoped never to return to.

"There it is", Jenny pointed.


	19. Justin Arrives

Jeremy circled the building as he glided down to land. This area of the city was dark and the only source of light was the creepy building below them.

"Jeepers creepers", he said. "What a spooky place. So, where are we anyway?"

"It's NIMH", Tim said.

"NIMH?!" Jeremy yelled. "What?! Anyplace but NIMH!"

He stopped flapping his wings and crashed to the ground. Tina looked at him confused as she crashed alongside him.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" she asked. "What's NIMH?"

"The last place you ever want to be", he answered shaking his head. "Okey-dokey, that's it. Last stop. Everybody get off my back."

"You are on your own, kids", Cecil said. "What they do to animals in that place...if I ever go in there...I'll never make butterfly."

The mice looked through the gate to see the place known as NIMH. Kristy began shaking in fear. Tim and Jenny looked at the building in frightened awe. Evan looked at it not sure what to think of it.

"So this is NIMH?" he asked. "It doesn't look that bad. I imagined it to be like a castle with a mad scientist."

"Trust me, kiddo", Jeremy said. "This is a lot worse. I got to get out of here."

He scooped up Tina and flew away. The mice turned and climbed through the fence, entering the godforsaken place. As Kristy shook in fear as she walked closer to NIMH, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, making her groan.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Evan asked.

"I'm fine", she said. "Just nerves."

"You should've stayed back in Thorn Valley, Auntie Kristy", Tim said. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine", Kristy said. "Let's just worry about getting everyone out of this place."

The four of them walked toward the building. The crawled through the pipes and entered through a drain. Kristy ran her hands up and down her arms as she shivered. It was still as scary as she remembered. Jars filled with animal organs sat about. It was completely dark.

"So this is NIMH?" Tim asked as he looked around. "Wow, this is creepy."

Evan looked around and could see why everyone thought this place was scary. He held Kristy's hand as they walked through the building. He looked at Kristy seeing she was trying to hide what she was feeling. Probably to keep the kids from getting scared.

"It's quiet", Tim said.

"Too quiet", Jenny added.

The four of them ran through the hallways, climbing through airvents and the mail slot. Jenny smiled and pointed to a door.

"There!" she said.

They ran to the door only to be stopped by two rats hidden in the shadows.

"Wait!"

"Justin?" Kristy smiled. "Oh sweetheart, you came!"

Justin chuckled as she jumped up, hugging him tightly. Evan smiled and jumped, hugging him tightly as well.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"We decided Jenny was right", Justin said as more rats came out from hiding from the shadows. "The lost six belong in Thorn Valley. So we came here to help rescue them."

"Took you long enough", Kristy chuckled. "Let's go."

"Watch our backs", Justin said.

"Not again!" Tim groaned trying to follow.

"Will you listen?"

Tim sighed as he stood outside the door, being left to guard the area again. The rats followed Jenny into the room where all the animals were locked up. She stopped in front of a cage that held six mice inside.

"Mom, Dad! You're alright."

"Jenny", Mr. McBride said. "You shouldn't have come back. The moon is full tonight. We're all in danger."

"We'll have you all out in a second", Justin said.

"Justin?" Mrs. McBride gasped. "Is it really you?"

"The one and only", Kristy smiled.

The mice watched as Justin went to work on unlatching the door. The mice in the cage gasped as two large paws came down.

"Gotcha!"

Kristy and Justin looked to see a large cat holding them in her paw. Kristy gasped and moaned as the cat squeezed them tighter, until she felt something pop.

"Justin", she moaned. "It's time..."


	20. Dr Valentine

Kristy breathed heavily as the cats grabbed Jenny and Tim as well. The large cats carried them to the laboratory where one human was waiting. Dr. Valentine hadn't changed a bit. He still looked as mad as he did years ago.

"I'm sorry everybody", Tim said. "It's all my fault. I wasn't a team player."

"Tim", Kristy breathed. "I don't know what to say. Why couldn't you just listen to your uncle?"

She gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She was deeply disappointed in Tim and didn't know whether to be angry or upset at him for getting them into this.

"The baby's going to be born in this awful place", she cried. "Justin...I can't stop them from coming."

The mice and rats looked up afraid as Dr. Valentine smiled, looking at them,

"Well, well, well", he smiled. "Look at what we have here."

Kristy squeaked in fear as he picked her up. He held her close, taking a good look at her. Justin tried to get away from the cats to get Kristy. She couldn't be manhandled now.

"Ah, yes", Dr. Valentine said. "I remember you. Very quiet and scrawny one always staying close to one of the rats."

He looked down at Justin and smiled recognizing him as well. Dr. Valentine took a look at Evan seeing how he resembled Justin and looked at Kristy, noticing she was squeaking in pain, breathing heavily and holding onto her round belly.

"Put this one in a cage", he ordered the cats. "Looks like she'll be giving us more tests subjects."

"No!" Justin yelled.

"No!" Kristy screamed. "No, I won't let you have my baby!"

Dr. Valentine handed the squeaking mouse to the cats, who took her back to the cages, putting her with the lost six. He picked up Evan and took a look at him amazed. A mouse and a rat being able to breed. Not only that, the parents of this one were genetically altered. He had to use him and examined him.

"Dad!" Evan yelled as Dr. Valentine carried him away.

"Evan!" Justin yelled.

Tim looked at everyone feeling even worse. His little cousin was taken to be tested on and his aunt was taken to give birth, only to hand over the baby to be tested as well. If Dr. Valentine did this, what did he do to Martin?

"Little Timothy, my how you have grown."

"Huh?" Tim said looking in front of him.

A mouse slightly larger than Tim smiled evilly showing his sharp teeth.

"I suppose I have changed a bit", he said. "But for the better, don't you think, hero?"

"Martin!" Tim gasped knowing only he would call him hero.

"Ah, not quite, brother. It's me, the new and improved Martin!"

"Martin, what's wrong?" he asked. "What's happened to you?"

"Happened?" Martin asked. "Why, life happened! You should know. After you left home, I came here to NIMH! I held out hope that everything was going to be alright. I had hoped Mother would send word to you and, being the hero that you are, you would come to the rescue. But guess what? You didn't come! You left me here to rot in this place, and the good Dr. Valentine..."

Martin stopped and smiled as he looked at Jenny, remembering her from long ago.

"He took me away and helped me become this! I remember telling you to go for help and you barely brought it now? Too late if you ask me."

* * *

_yes, i changed the story. Martin is not the mastermind and Dr. Valentine is still normal...by his standards. i think that was where the movie really went downhill_


	21. Martin's Plan

"Martin, you have to stop this", Tim said.

"I don't have to do anything", Martin said. "Look at me! Thanks to the good Dr. Valentine, I can do whatever I want in this place. It's more than what dear old Dad ever did while he was here."

"Dad wasn't like you!" Tim said. "Dad wasn't crazy!"

Martin looked at Justin with an evil smile as his plans came together.

"None of you will call me crazy once I become the new ruler of Thorn Valley!" he said. "It's the least I deserve after being stuck here for so long."

"No!" everyone yelled.

"And how will anyone stop me?" Martin asked. "Our dear Uncle Justin is back at NIMH where he belongs. Who's to stop me, Jonathan Brisby's eldest son from taking over?"

He looked at Tim and smiled, still having a soft spot for his younger brother.

"You could always rule with me, if you want", he said. "Jonathan Brisby's sons as rulers of the rats of Thorn Valley! Doesn't that have a nice ring to it? What's your choice, hero? Rule with me or share the same fate as our little cousins."

"No!" Tim answered.

"Very well then", Martin said. "I'll be sure that you're the next test subject."

"You're insane!" Jenny yelled as Martin pushed Tim into a cage.

"Oh, thank you", he said looking at her. "Now, she has real spunk, not like you, hero. She has real potential."

He watched as one of the cats picked up Jenny and took her to Dr. Valentine's office. Martin giddly laughed as he watched her try to fight back.

"She'll make a perfect queen for my new realm. Her attitude just needs a slight alteration. I'll see to it that Dr. Valentine fixes her up nicely. Uncle Justin will get a ringside seat and watch our cousin become just like me."

"No!" Justin yelled trying to break free.

He had no chance as the cat pick up him and the other rats, taking them to Dr. Valentine's office, with him following. Tim yelled in the cage, trying to stop Martin from doing all of these horrible things.

* * *

"Dad!" Evan cried.

Dr. Valentine held the little mouse in his hand as he poked and prodded him, examining him. He was still confused as to how a mouse and a rat reproduced. Evan squeaked in fear as Dr. Valentine strapped him down to a table.

"Evan!" Justin yelled as he was locked in a cage, being forced to watch.

Dr. Valentine kept Evan strapped down as he wrote down notes. Evan cried as he tried to pull himself free. He was so scared of what was happening.

"Dad, help me!" he cried.

Justin reached his hand out to reach the lock, but immediately pulled back when the cat hissed at him, ready to bite his hand off if he tried it again. Evan cried as he watched Dr. Valentine attached wires to him, monitoring his brainwaves and heartbeat.

"What's he going to do to me, Dad?" he cried.

"It'll be okay, Evan", he lied. "He's just going to check on you. Remember Mr. Ages checking on you when you were sick?"

Justin couldn't tell him what was going to happen. He could barely handle it himself. Dr. Valentine placed a small headset on Evan's head who continued to try and break free. Evan screamed in pain and Justin screamed in horror as Dr. Valentine pulled the switch, sending electricity into Evan's skull, the way he experimented on Martin.


	22. Birth in NIMH

Kristy breathed heavily as she laid in the cage with the lost six. Mrs. McBride and the other two females in the cage were helping her as she went through a difficult labor. Mr. McBrides and the other males stayed in a corner feeling so helpless.

"You're going to be okay", one of the females said holding her hand. "Everything's going to be okay."

"No, it won't", Kristy cried. "Dr. Valentine will come and take my baby away. He probably already tortured Evan and Justin."

She cried out in pain as she started trembling in fear. Once her baby was born, what would happen to her? Will Dr. Valentine use her and Justin to breed more "test subjects"? Was there no end to that man's inhumanity?

"Breathe, Kristy", Mrs. McBride said.

"I can't", Kristy whimpered. "I'm so scared."

"Justin's here in NIMH", one of the females said. "He can get us out, can he?"

"Of course he can", the other said. "He got out once, he can do it again."

Kristy screamed in pain. She had no choice but to go along with what was happening. The baby was coming now and there was no way to stop it. Kristy sobbed in fear and paid as she started to push.

"That's it, Kristy", all the females said trying to comfort her. "There you go."

They watched as she breathed hard, pushing. Mrs. McBride and one of the females held her hands, letting her squeeze them as tightly as she needed. The other female watched the baby come into view.

"I can see the head!" she smiled. "Keep pushing, Kristy!"

Kristy cried in pain as she continued to push. She rested for a moment, but before she knew it, she had to push again. Everyone looked as they heard the cry of the newborn baby.

"It's a girl!" the female smiled.

"My baby girl", Kristy smiled with tears in her eyes. "She's so beautiful."

The new baby had brown fur like Justin, but her face, as well as her belly had Kristy's yellow fur. They watched the female clean off the baby before handing it over to Kristy, Before she could even touch her baby, Kristy cried as she felt a twinge of pain. This birth was very different than with Evan. She gave birth and that was it. There wasn't anymore pain, so why was there more this time?

"Help me", she cried in pain.

"Oh, dear", Mrs. McBride said. "Kristy, I'm afraid you're not done. You have another baby."

"Another one?"

The female handed the baby to Mr. McBride and went back to help Kristy. Everyone watched as she breathed heavily, ready to deliver again. The females again encouraged her as she pushed again.

"Another girl!" the female said holding up the crying baby.

Like her sister, the baby had brown fur with a yellow face and belly. The female cleaned off the baby and reached out for the other, when Kristy cried again.

"It's happening again!"

"Triplets?" everyone asked.

The female handed the baby to Mr. McBride and went back to help Kristy.

"No more", Kristy cried. "Please, no more! It hurts."

"This should be the last one", the female said. "Just one more, and that's it."

Kristy screamed in pain and frustration as she pushed again. The females continued to encourage her, trying to help the tired mother give birth one more time. At last, her final baby was delivered. Another girl looking just like her sisters. All three of them were handed to Kristy who looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"Hello, my girls", she said. "Sleep for now. Your dad will come and save us soon. I hope."


	23. Rescue

Justin struggled to get out of his cage without having the cat kill him. Dr. Valentine left the room to record the results of the experiments he did on Evan. The young mouse laid, still strapped to the table, unmoving. He looked practically dead, but thanks to the wires on his chest, everyone can tell his heart was still beating. Evan was still alive.

"Evan!" Justin called out. "Evan! Come on, son wake up!"

He watched his son continue to lay on the table unmoving. Dr. Valentine came back into the lab and took a look at Evan.

"I think that'll be enough testing for tonight", he said.

He unstrapped Evan from the table and took him into his office where Martin and Jenny were. Justin gasped as he then picked up the cage, carrying him back to the other cages with the others. Justin looked into the cage to see Kristy curled up on the bottom of the cage.

"Kristy?" he gasped.

"Justin", Mr. McBride gasped. "I thought you might've been able to get away."

"I couldn't", Justin said. "Dr. Valentine has my son. How's Kristy? Is she alright? What about the baby?"

"Babies", Mrs. McBride corrected him.

Justin looked at her then looked at Kristy. She laid curled up, sound asleep. Next to her were three baby mice all asleep. Three, not one.

"Congratulations", Mrs. McBride said. "You're a father to triplet girls."

"No time for congrats", Justin said. "This was not the best time for them to be born. We still have to get out of here."

He knelt down beside Kristy and gently shook her. She could rest once they got back to Thorn Valley.

"Kristy, get up", he whispered.

She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. Kristy gasped and smiled, lifting her hand up to touch Justin's cheek.

"Justin?" she softly said. "You're okay?"

"For now", he answered. "We have to figure out a way to get out of here. They got Evan."

"Evan?" Kristy gasped. "They got my baby boy?"

She slowly got up and walked to the bars, trying to figure out how to get out of the cage. She couldn't let her son be tortured like they were.

"Surprise!"

Everyone in the cage yelled and jumped when they heard someone yell. Kristy looked out of the bars surprised to see Cecil.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you left?"

"We can't let friends stay in this place can we?" he asked.

Everyone watched amazed as Cecil reached his hands into the lock, moving the mechanics inside. To their amazement, it worked! The lock clicked loose, letting the cage open. Kristy and Justin picked up the girls surprised to see Tim and Jenny run into the room.

"Tim, Jenny!" Kristy gasped. "How did you get free?"

"I'll explain later", Tim answered. "Right now we have to get everyone out of here."

"We can't leave yet", Justin said. "We have to get Evan back."

Cecil opened the lock on the last cage, freeing the rest of the mice and rats.

"Come on", Tim said. "Let's get the others out of here."

Everyone rat to the door, the only safe way out. Tim, Justin and Brutus opened the door to reveal a large fire in the hallway. NIMH was burning to the ground with everyone inside.


	24. To the Rescue

Justin looked at the fire in horror. It was dangerously thick and spreading fast. He turned to see an open window, knowing that could be their very last hope of escaping.

"Come on!" he said. "This way!"

"Justin, what about Evan?" Kristy gasped.

"We need to get everyone out", he said. "I'll get him."

"No", she said. "I'm not leaving without my boy."

"What about the girls?"

Justin and Kristy looked at the triplets in their arms. Kristy kissed their foreheads before handing them to Justin. The mice looked at them worried as they climbed up to the window to escape.

"You get our children out", she said. "I'll get Evan."

"You can't!" he gasped. "You're too weak, and the girls need their mother."

"You have to go. The rats need their leader."

Kristy hugged Justin before letting them go. They needed him more than they needed her. Everyone gasped as an explosion blew through the room.

"Martin!" Tim gasped. "Jenny, promise me something. Don't come after me."

He gave her a quick kiss and jumped off the windowsill, running toward the flames. Kristy followed after him.

"Tim!" Jenny yelled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm doing what you said!" Tim answered. "I'm following my heart!"

"I love you!"

"Whoo!" Tim cheered forgetting everything for a moment. "I love you too!"

"Tim!" Kristy yelled.

A burning piece of wood fell from the ceiling, nearly crushing and burning the two mice. Kristy was still weak from childbirth, but she had to save her son. He held onto Tim as the two of them ran through the burning building.

"Surprise!"

Tim and Kristy gasped when they saw the two cats following them.

"How many lives do you guys have anyway?" he asked then smirked. "Race you to the elevator."

Kristy held onto her nephew weakly as they ran to the elevator. To her surprise, it was empty. Tim grabbed onto a rope and held onto her tightly, letting the cats fall to their doom. He swung on the rope, getting them back to the floor. They gasped when they saw Martin standing in front of them. He looked at them in a daze and held out Tim's slingshot.

"Hero...you dropped this..."

He fell forward onto Tim, weakly.

"I'm here, Martin."

"Tim, get him out to safety", Kristy said. "I have to find Evan."

"Aunt Kristy, you're too weak!" Tim said. "What about the fire?"

"I have to try. I will not lose my only son."

Kristy let go of Tim, allowing him to carry his brother to safety. She turned away and walked through the burning hallway trying to find Evan. She coughed as she stumbled to Dr. Valentine's office to see the people had long gone, but Evan was left on the desk.

"Evan!" she coughed.

Kristy climbed onto the desk and shook her son.

"Evan, wake up", she said. "Son, it's mommy. I'm here to get you out."

He laid there unmoving. She didn't know what experiments were done on him. Hopefully Mr. Ages could fix it once they got back to Thorn Valley. Kristy picked up her son and carried her out of the office. She coughed hard as she stumbled through the hallway. The fire was spreading and the smoke was getting thicker.

"Tim!" she weakly called. "Tim, where are you?"

She coughed hard as she fell to her knees. The smoke was so thick, she couldn't see anymore, she couldn't even breathe. Kristy collapsed to the floor with Evan still in her arms.

"Help..." she uttered before her eyes shut.


	25. Jonathan and Nicodemus

"How are they?"

Justin looked at Kristy and Evan who laid in the infirmary. They were sure lucky Tim got them out along with Martin who was also in the infirmary. They were even more lucky that Jeremy came back to help carry everyone back to NIMH along with Kiki who brought Justin and Brutus in the first place.

"They are very lucky to be alive with all that smoke inhalation", Mr. Ages said. "Thank goodness the experiments from NIMH are wearing off on Evan and Martin. Those two should return to normal soon enough. Kristy, however is another story. I was very surprised to see that she was able to give birth to triplets instead of one child. From the way things look, she never had a chance to heal properly, increasing the risk of an infection."

Justin looked at Kristy worried. An infection? He never thought that was possible. He looked over at the triplets all sleeping in identical cribs. The girls were lucky they didn't get sick in NIMH.

"Come on, Kristy", Justin whispered in her ear. "You got to get better. We all need you."

Kristy laid unmoving in bed with a peaceful look on her face. She looked a little too still not to be moving a muscle the way she was. Justin looked at her with wide eyes. He couldn't lose her now. There had to have been something he could do to save her.

* * *

_"So warm..." Kristy mumbled. "So peaceful."_

_She opened her eyes to see a long tunnel. There was a warm bright light at the end of the tunnel that looked so inviting. She felt drawn to it as she got up and walked toward the light._

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_Kristy gasped as the voice echoed around her. She recognized that voice and haven't heard it in such a long time._

_"Jonathan?" she gasped._

_"Bingo."_

_Kristy watched as her brother stood at the end of the tunnel at the light. She smiled as she felt tears in her eyes seeing her brother for the first time in years._

_"Jonathan", she smiled. "I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here?"_

_"I should be asking you the same thing. What are you doing going to the light?"_

_"Why wouldn't I go? It looks so appealing."_

_"The light means death", Jonathan answered. "You're not ready for that."_

_Kristy looked at her brother and quickly backed away. Death? She was dying? Jonathan smiled._

_"You're not going to die yet", he said. "Justin and Nicodemus are saving you."_

_"Nicodemus?" she asked confused._

_"Courage of the heart is very rare...the stone has a power when it's there."_

_Jonathan and Kristy smiled when they heard the wise old voice. They watched as he appeared next to Jonathan, still looking as old as he used to, his eyes still glowing brightly._

_"My child", Nicodemus said. "You showed extraordinary courage in NIMH. You risked your life to save your friends and family. You and Justin are in possession of the stone now. Your courage awakens the stone and will help you."_

_Jonathan smiled as he remembered the inscription on the back of the amulet._

_"You can unlock any door if you only had the key."_

* * *

Justin put the amulet Elizabeth gave them around Kristy's neck. He watched how it worked in the past with Elizabeth, hopefully it will help now. The stone began to glow brightly with Nicodemus' face reflecting inside.

"Nicodemus", Justin gasped.

Kristy's body began glowing just as Elizabeth's did when she used the stone. One the glow faded away, Kristy's eyes fluttered open.

"Kristy", Justin smiled.

"Justin?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Kristy looked down to see the amulet hanging from her neck. She looked at the inscription in the back and smiled.

"Thank you Jonathan", she softly said. "Thank you, Nicodemus."


	26. Family Reunion

Kristy and Justin smiled as they looked at the triplets laying in their cribs. The girls sucked their thumbs as they looked at with their parents with big eyes and smiles.

"Are they really ours?" Justin asked so full of happiness.

"Of course they're ours", Kristy giggled. "All three of them."

"What are we going to call them?" he asked. "How will we tell them apart?"

She looked at him and looked at the girls. They looked so similar, they couldn't tell who was who. Kristy picked up the baby from the middle crib and looked at her yellow furry face and her brown furry head. She had Justin's brown eyes as she looked at her mother with a smile.

"How about we name her Chloe?" Kristy suggested.

"That's a very pretty name", Justin smiled. "Pretty name for a pretty girl."

Justin looked at the other two girls. One of them looked slightly different from the other, having a small birthmark on her cheek.

"Let's call her Cindy", Justin said.

The two of them looked at the third baby laying in her crib. She had fallen asleep, kicking her blanket off. Her fur was a darker shade than her sisters. Justin smiled and wrapped the blanket around his daughter as he and Kristy thought of a name for her.

"Elizabeth", Justin said.

"Elizabeth?" Kristy asked. "Justin are you sure?"

"Couldn't think of a more perfect name for her. She'll grow up to be brave and strong like us."

She looked at her husband and smiled as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. He smiled as he pressed his nose to her, nuzzling her.

"Get dressed", Justin said. "i have a surprise for everyone."

"A surprise?"

* * *

Thorn Valley was holding a ceremony, but Justin wouldn't say what it was for. The whole town was celebrating the fact that NIMH had been destroyed. Justin and Kristy carried the triplets as they walked to the entrance of Thorn Valley.

"What are we doing here?" Kristy asked.

Justin didn't answer. He looked up toward the mountains and waved with a smile on his face. Kristy gasped to see Jeremy and Kiki flying into the valley, carrying some familiar faces.

"Elizabeth!" she smiled. "Kids!"

Elizabeth, Theresa, Cynthia and Auntie Shrew smiled as they waved back. They certainly had aged a lot. Elizabeth now had grey tinted fur and wore glasses. Theresa had grown into a typical housewife complete with an apron over her clothes. Cynthia had grown larger and looked like a tomboy. Auntie shrew was just older. Jeremy and Kiki landed in the valley, allowing the family to climb off their backs.

"Elizabeth", Kristy said hugging her tightly. "It's been so long! How are you? I missed you!"

"We missed you too", Elizabeth smiled. "Who are these?"

"This is Chloe, Cindy and Elizabeth", she smiled. "Your nieces."

Elizabeth smiled as she looked at the triplets. She looked up to see Justin approaching them. A faint blush warmed her cheeks as she looked at him. He still looked as handsome as before.

"Hello, Justin", she said looking down.

"Elizabeth", he smiled. "It's great to see you again."

Elizabeth continued to blush as she looked away. She still liked him, but he was Kristy's husband now. Kristy smiled as she walked to talk to the children, giving Justin and Elizabeth time to talk. She knew Elizabeth still had feelings for him and didn't want to hurt her by keeping them apart. Kristy knew Justin wouldn't leave her for Elizabeth, she could trust them both.


	27. Put To Rest

Justin smiled as he watched Kristy catch up with the children. He looked at Elizabeth and smiled when he saw her look away shyly. It was obvious to all that she still had feelings for Justin.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Alright", she answered. "The children really missed their Aunt Kristy."

"What about you?"

Elizabeth looked at him with the same eyes she had for him when they first met.

"I missed you more than anything", she said. "I know it's too late, but I really like you."

Justin looked at her and sighed unsure of what to say. He remembered how shy Elizabeth was around him and the admiration she had in her eyes whenever she looked at him. He did have a soft spot and he did care about, but he loved Kristy. All he could see Elizabeth as was just family.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth", Justin said. "I do care about you very much, but family is all we can be."

She looked at him and sighed understandingly. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She leaned up and kissed Justin softly, almost as a way to put her feelings for him to rest. Justin's eyes widened when he felt Elizabeth's lips on his. He returned the kiss before pulling away.

"I'm sorry", Elizabeth said. "That'll never happen again."

"I know", Justin said.

He gave her one more hug letting her know he wasn't mad or upset with her, letting her know they could still be friends.

* * *

Kristy froze when she saw Elizabeth and Justin. Her eyes widened when she saw the two of them kiss. What were they doing? Justin was married, why was he letting this happen? She watched the two of them pull away. Elizabeth looked down sad almost like she was regretting the kiss. Justin smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He let her go and turned when he saw Kristy.

"What was that about?" Kristy asked. "What were you doing kissing her?"

"Just putting some unexplained feelings to rest", Justin answered.

"Feelings?"

"Elizabeth's feelings regarding me", he explained. "I told her we are just friends, just family. We came to an agreement that nothing like this will ever happen in the future."

"I hope not", Kristy said.

"Mom!"

Everyone smiled as Timmy came running toward them.

"Timmy!" Elizabeth smiled as she wrapped her arms around her youngest son. "Is that really you? You look so much like your father."

"I missed you guys so much", Timmy smiled. "Mom, this is Jenny. She's my new girlfriend."

Jenny walked to them with a smile on her face as she was introduced to the rest of the rest of the family. Kristy smiled as she looked at the infirmary to see Mr. Ages coming out with two patients.

"Evan!" she smiled.

She and Justin walked to the tree and hugged their son tightly. Timmy smiled as he watched them and ran to Martin, hugging him.

"Is this the big surprise you were telling me about?" Kristy asked.

"No", Justin said. "This is the big surprise."

Everyone in Thorn Valley watched as Jeremy and Kiki flew toward the stature of Jonathan that was covered up. The two crows grabbed onto the tarp and spread their wings, flying into the air as they pulled the tarp off. Kristy gasped as she saw the additions on the statue. Now instead of just one figure, there were six figures. Jonathan, Elizabeth and Timmy stood together. Justin, Kristy and Evan stood together next to the Brisby family. The sign below the statue read Jonathan Brisby and Family.

"Oh my goodness", Elizabeth gasped with tears in her eyes.

"It's wonderful!" Kristy said. "Justin, I love you."

Everyone in Thorn Valley cheered as they looked at the new statues of their heroes.

* * *

_Hope you'll all enjoyed. I may come back for a one-shot in the future, but we'll see what happens_


End file.
